Navigation systems are becoming increasingly common. Most navigation systems are GPS-based (Global Positioning System). By triangulation of signals from three of the satellites, a GPS receiving unit can pinpoint its current location anywhere on earth to within 20 meters horizontally. Today, in-the-dash GPS-based navigation systems are standard or at least an option in luxury cars and third-party systems are also available for all cars. Most systems use a DVD, CD-ROM or hard disk that reads digital maps to guide the driver to a destination city or street address. They can even take the user to the nearest gas station, hotel, restaurant and many other points of interest. In addition to in-car navigation systems, there are handheld GPS units, and GPS-equipped cellphones and PDAs.
Today, telematics, which refers to the convergence of telecommunications and information processing, especially automation in automobiles, is a major growth area. Telematics includes GPS navigation, integrated hands-free cellphones, and wireless communications. Telematics enables a variety of integrated systems, including a wireless standard for vehicles called Dedicated Short Range Communications (DSRC) that is based on a modified 802.11a technology. In addition, Bluetooth wireless technology is being explored to interface a driver's cellphone and PDA into the vehicle's audio system, such that drivers can ask their cars to look up a number or address, and the car would dial the number or provide directions to get there.
Regardless of the implementation, the operation of navigation systems can be summed up as follows: 1) a user submits a request for directions by providing start and end points in the form of city names or street addresses; 2) the navigation system provides a map with turn-by-turn directions and optionally provides directions to several nearby points of interest; and 3) the user can zoom in and out of maps to see more or less detail.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an example map displayed by a conventional navigation system. In general, the user inputs an address and in response receives directions to the destination as an aerial map that outlines street names, as shown. The navigation system may also provide text and/or audio directions for each segment of the route, e.g., “Turn right on 22nd St. N.W.” In some cases advertisers may include logos to indicate their location with respect to the aerial map.
Although current navigation systems work well for their intended purpose, state-of-the-art navigation systems do not capture the user's perspective in navigation, most of whom navigate the world largely based on landmarks and other visual clues. Very often, people are unable to give directions to places they visit quite often because they simply “know how to get there” without explicitly knowing the street names. People are able to naturally navigate their way because they have mental images of turns, corners, and buildings encountered along the route. Conventional navigation systems provide a view that does not mesh with the way people think.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method and system for providing directions using GPS navigation systems. The present invention addresses such a need.